


Barrel of the Gun

by GwynSnow



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynSnow/pseuds/GwynSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell's Kitchen is covered in darkness as another gang brings anarchy to the streets. Matt's resolve finally snaps when Karen's life is threathened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrel of the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I live for fic recommendations so feel free to request if you find you like my writing! Remember to comment and like! You can also follow me on tumblr as icelandicgywn

A new gang was plaguing the streets of Hell's Kitchen. They were anarchists; more ruthless, less human. He would hear people scream every night, their voices filled with agony and despair. Matt was beginning to grow tired trying to save everyone and failing. His frustration was peaking and his anger boiling to the edge. It felt like he was unable to even make a dent in the criminals.

 

Every night he would go out on to that roof and open his ears to screams of innocent people being hurt. His blood would boil and fists would clench. There were so many of them. So many helpless, defenseless souls. Every night, so many would be left unprotected, undefended.

 

The gang called themselves the _Sons of Reckoning,_ claiming they were cleaning the world of worthless, defenseless people who were too weak to survive. They were first noticed when senior citizens were being found beat to death in alley ways with triangles of blood drawn on their faces. When the Daredevil began fighting back, they started carrying semi automatic machine guns.

 

Tonight, worn out from frustration and exhaustion, Matt stood on a roof top, listening to the city scream. He had stopped a man from killing a pregnant woman and a group of gang members from beating a deaf, old man, but the screaming never stopped. It crept into Matt's head and begged to be heard. He heard gang fights ensue and men being attacked in their cars. He heard broken grunts and panting breaths from people running for their lives.

 

Yet among it all, a voice struck Matt in the chest. His blood began to rise, his teeth clenched tight. It was Karen. He heard her high screams, the men in her apartment, the low snicker as they touched her. And Matt lost it.

 

He smashed through the apartment door as if it was cardboard and began punching his way through. “Get away from her!” He heard low grunts and panicked motions to reach for guns. Matt's knuckles became red. He threw punch after punch. Broke arms, legs, ribs and faces. His knuckles flowed with blood, his anger absorbing all the pain thrown at him. Bullets were fired, Matt managed to dodge the mass of them, the rest hitting him in the leg or arms.

 

One by one, each ghoul fell unconscious to his knees. When Matt made his way to the biggest one, the one that was touching Karen, he heard a soft whimper. Karen was being strangled in the ghoul's hands. “Move, and I snap the pretty girl's neck!” He threatened.

 

Matt clenched his teeth and stepped back. “Let her go or I'll make sure you scream in pure agony for a _very_ long time.” The thug chuckled and gritted his teeth, “Oh yeah? Prove it, red man!” That was all the invitation that Matt needed. He walked up to the man and simultaneously dislocated his arms. Then, he began pounding into his ribs, hearing them crack one by one.

 

The thug grunted and began fighting back, climbing on top of Matt, clawing at his collarbone. Matt began moving his limbs, nothing helping shift the weight of the man on top of him. Then, the sound of gun shot rang through the apartment and the thug screamed in pain, the pressure of him on Matt being released.

 

Matt pushed aside the man and gave a solid punch to his face, knocking him unconscious. He stood up and took a deep breath. The apartment had grown quiet and the air grew dense with blood. He turned his attention to the blond that had fired the shot.

 

Karen's breathing was dangerously slow. Her clothes had been ripped and her hair pulled. There was blood streaming down her face. The metal of the gun clanked together as her hands shook violently. Matt's heart rate elevated as he realized where the barrel was pointed towards. “Put...Put the gun down.”

 

Karen rested the barrel of the gun against her bloody temple. Her eyes were littered with tears, her breath bitter with the taste of bile. “There's nothing more...nothing.” She replied calmly. A sob escaped her, “I can't do this anymore. I can't continue.”

 

Matt took a careful step forward and softened his voice, “You have friends that care about you. They would be heartbroken.” Karen shook her head slowly. She sniffed and looked up at him, “I've brought nothing but pain... pain and death. This is what I deserve.”

 

Matt took a sharp intake of breath and moved closer, “That wasn't your fault. _None_ of that was your fault. _You_ fought. Younever gave up.”

 

“And look how many people died! Look at how many lives I've ruined.” Karen opened her shaking palm and motioned it towards Matt. “Look at the blood on my hands. Look at the red!” In a sobbing whisper to herself, “It never goes away. It never washes out. _Never._ ” Her grip on the gun tightened and Matt's heart rate elevated. He moved closer but Karen shuffle back as if his presence was repelling. “Please. Please, don't do this. I can't let you do this.”

 

“Why!?” Karen screamed. “Why can't you just let me be? Just let me take away the pain. _Please._ ” Matt violently shook his head. Tears beginning to form in his eyes. “No. _No._ I won't. I can't. You've come too far.” Karen tightened her grip on the gun and moved to stand up. “How would you know? You-you don't know what I've done.”

 

Matt took a step towards her. With a trembling hand, he reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing his bruised and battered face. “It's me, Karen. It's _me_. It's Matt.” The sound of the gun dropping echoed through the apartment. Karen's sobs ceased and her breathing stilled. Matt took another step forward and kicked the gun out of reach.

 

“How?” Escaped Karen's mouth in a whisper. Matt closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. He put a hand on her blood dried hair and inched her into the crook of his neck. “It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Not now.”

 

Karen's body slowly broke out of paralysis and softened into Matt's embrace. She dug her chin into his collar and let go. Her feet slipped from beneath her and he gently held her upright. The tears began to flow again and Karen tightly held on to Matt's leather suit, pressing deeper into his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and like!


End file.
